


Flying without wings

by orphan_account



Series: Sastiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, even though its not really mentioned that they're at the bunker, slight angst, some time in season 9, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Red bull." Cas read off the side of the can, before turning it in his palm to glance over the smaller print. "It gives you wings?" He almost laughed at the bitter irony, and wondered vaguely if Sam had got it for entirely this purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying without wings

Castiel fumbled to catch the object unexpectedly thrown in his general direction.

"Might want to wait a bit before opening it," Sam spoke from the doorway. Cas glanced up to meet his gaze, and Sam grinned sheepishly, holding a can of something between two fingers, before pressing the cool metal to his cheek.

"Red bull." Cas read off the side of the can, before turning it in his palm to glance over the smaller print. "It gives you wings?" He almost laughed at the bitter irony, and wondered vaguely if Sam had got it entirely for this purpose. If it had been anyone else, Castiel would have thought it mocking. Settling for a small smile, he tugged at the metal tab, and raised the can to his lips to take a gulp. “It's good,” he stated after a moment of consideration. He could see Sam moving from the doorway out of the corner of his eye, pulling open his can and moving to sit beside him.

Their shoulders brushed against one another, and Cas almost instinctively leant into his arm. “It'd be nice if it really did give you wings.” he mumbled, taking another couple of swigs before placing it back on the table behind them. He felt Sam hum in agreement, before placing his can next to Cas's.

“What's it like? To have wings? If you don't mind me asking, that is,” Sam inquired, raising his eyebrows in question.

Pausing to contemplate the question, he concluded that he really didn't have any kind of answer Sam may have been looking for, and simply shook his head. “I… can't quite describe it. It's like me asking you what it's like to have your left leg, because it's always been there – but if you lose it, it's just… different. It feels wrong.”

“Does it… hurt?” Sam asked softly. He didn't reply, but lowered his head with a nod. “...I'm sorry,” 

“It's not your fault, Sam. Becoming human was my own fault, you had nothing to do with it,”

“It wasn't your fault either, Cas, you got played. We all did.” He stayed quiet, eyes burning with silent frustration. Sam gave a small frown and snaked an arm around Cas's waist, pulling him closer into his chest. There was a pause, before Sam let a small smile played at the corners of his lips, he moved forward to press a kiss against his temple. “I love you,” he mumbled into the ex-angels hair.

“I love you too, Sam, I...” Cas murmered, a small smile began playing at the corners of his mouth. “I miss my wings, I do, but… You know, whenever I'm with you - I feel like i'm flying anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ I hope it was enjoyable - if you have any feedback or constructive crit I would love to hear it :)


End file.
